


I'll send you the link

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Lena sends Kara a link to her photos only she didn't realize she had placed a compromising picture in there.Or Lena sends Kara a NSFW picture by accident.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 393





	I'll send you the link

It’s Friday night, Lena isn’t one who enjoys going out of weekend’s, she’s spends most of her week cooped up in an office. So whenever she has the opportunity to stay in and just enjoy time alone with no work she jumped at it. Disgracefully with her line of work those breaks came by every 9 months.

Lena smiled at the picture of a French bulldog puppy stuck rolling on it’s back. She then sent a picture of a cat laying on a dog’s head. Kara sent her heart eyes emoji. 

Kara: Can you send me the pictures of our trip to park? Pretty Please!

Lena: Alright. Alright. I’ll send a link to them so you can scroll through all of them and pick whichever you may please. 

Kara: Great, soooo wanna come over in 30? :D  
Lena: You’re tempting me, Miss Danvers. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to be alone? 

Lena sent the message would hesitance as her heart began to beat a bit harder with fear of rejection, of the possibility that Kara didn’t want to hang out. That she just didn’t want Lena anymore.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone dinged on her lap. She slowly turned the phone over looking at what her friend had said.

Kara: Nope, nuh uh. Don’t you think you’re gonna get away with hoping I’m busy. You’ve been busy for three weeks and now it’s Kara time. If you have any other matters to attend to, cancel them now. I’ve got pot stickers and pizza on the way already. 

Lena smiled at the message, yet again Kara proves to Lena that there’s someone out there in the world always waiting for her, just to eat and watch movies. 

Lena smiled sending a quick “Yes ma'am.” And sending Kara the link to the picks haphazardly.  
She then headed for the showers.  
_

Kara’s phone dinged and she smiled at the “Yes ma'am.” One. She then cooked on the link and began going through the pictures Lena had selected, there were a few missing. She’d look through Lena’s library when she arrived. She kept scrolling till she almost cracked the screen.

Kara’s jaw dropped as she looked at a picture of Lena standing in a gorgeous black set of lingerie and a black silky kimono hanging loosely off her left shoulder. The lingerie was black see through. She saw Lena’s nipples. One was pierced, her lips were red and swollen and she looked delicious.

Kara swallowed as she to push indecent thoughts of her friend out of her head. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
